Annika Ostergard
Annika Ostergard (born 1972) is a minor character in the Spydoll Inc (series) and a statue in Tucker's Wand. She is the wife of Duke Noi and step mother of Chloe Noi as well as the aunt of Kyla Abonde. A former model, Annika was now a heiress to Noi Industries before ending up in the collection of Tucker Holmes. Biography Annika was born in Malmo, Sweden, the younger of two sisters. The Ostergard family was middle-class but Annika aspired to rise higher, taking advantage of her beauty to get what she wanted at no cost of her own. In her teens Annika worked hard and became a popular young model, eventually going into the career full-time upon completing school. Annika's rise to stardom was meteoric, but the model was not content to simply life off of her success. Annika's sister had married a man who ran a very successful tele-communications company and Annika aimed to marry a similarly-wealthy man, eventually meeting the widowed Duke Noi at a charity event in South Korea. Duke and Annika were quickly married, getting her access to the family fortune but earning her the scorn of her husband's daughter Chloe Noi. Annika didn't pretend to hide how much she enjoyed being materialistic, a fact that frustrated Chloe. Slowly integrating herself into Duke's business dealings, it was Annika who played a significant role in convincing Duke to move Noi Industries headquarters to the United States, though she would have preferred a more glamorous location than Seattle. When Annika's sister and her family moved to Dallas the siblings finally reconnected, though Annika hasn't tried overly hard to spend time with them or her niece Kyla Abonde. Annika showed up at Spydoll Inc headquarters one day, apparently looking to spend time with Kyla and Chloe. Annika's real goal, however, was to steal a sample of NI Impact Armor to give to Gabriel Reinhart, her secret lover and the head of Triangle Security Services. Chloe was furious that Annika would steal from them and cheat on her father so she permanently froze her with the Ring of the Haetae and later gave her to Tucker Holmes as a birthday gift, who also froze her with the Wand of Kronos and thus effectively prevented any chance of her ever unfreezing again. Personal Information * Current Age: 37 (Aging Suspended) * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 123 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34A * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Duke Noi, Husband * Chloe Noi, Step Daughter * Kyla Abonde, Niece * Jamie Mosley, Daughter-in-Law * Rebecca Mosley, Daughter-In-Law Romances * Gabriel Reinhart, Former Lover Fellow Captives * Tatiana Zudovsky * Candice Robins * Hitomi Maki * Zoe Hollander * Jennifer Yates * Angela Schwarz * Anastasia Stephanos * Lara Zanella * Rhayne Weber * Carly Goodwin * Chetana Shenkar Appearances * Spydoll Inc: Reaping the Rewards * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion Trivia * Annika is based on model Valeria Mazza. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Spydoll Inc Category:Tucker's Wand